The Best Day
by SarahBelikova
Summary: Rose and her dad have had a close relationship since day one and always have done everything together. So when Rose finds a package on her bed, from her father, she opens it and is immediately flooded with the best days from her childhood. As she reminisces the times spent with her dad, she remembers that she still has something very important to do. One shot. R&R. AU/AH


**Well I'm back with a oneshot and it's based of the song The Best Day by Taylor Swift. I don't own that and neither do I own VA. Thought I'd give you guys something in between updates for It Doesn't Always Go According To Plan.**

**So this is written as Rose ages, so in the beginning it's supposed to sound like a little kid and as the story gets further along, the writing matures. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. Enjoy!**

I'm 5 years old, it's getting cold and I've got my big coat on. There are four people in my family. My daddy Abe, my mommy Janine and my little brother Mason who just came out of mommy's tummy. We live on a farm in a really big house. I've lived here all my life and I'm pretty sure I'll stay here forever because I'm daddy's princess.

"Princess Rosie!" That's my daddy. No one is allowed to call me Rosie except him. Well, and Mason because he can't say Rosemarie yet. I hear your laugh and look up smiling. My daddy has a huge smile on his face. He does something with his hand and I know it's time to go. Daddy said we could come to the down to the crop fields and play, to give mommy and Mason some time to bond.

I run and run, past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides. "Daddy!" I say to get his attention. He looks over at me. "Look now; the sky is gold!" He smiles bigger at me now. I think his eyes are shining but I'm not quite sure. I run into Daddy's arms and he picks me up and twirls me around. I laugh and giggle when he scoops me up and I sit on his shoulders.

While daddy drives the truck, I yawn. I'm tired. So I hug his legs and fall asleep on the way home.

I'm little so I don't know a lot of things. "I don't why all the trees change in the fall. But I know that you're not scared of anything at all", I say to my daddy as he tucks me into bed. "I don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away but I know I had the best day with you today daddy."

He smiles. "I had the best day with you Rosie. Love you."

"I love you," I say.

"Goodnight baby girl." My mother has joins my father at my door and she blows a kiss to me. I smack a kiss in the middle of my hand and blow one to her, then one to my daddy. Mommy turns off my light and I fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean. I never thought it would hurt so much being called what I called others. Mom always said don't say things about people that you don't want said about you. But I never actually thought it would happen to me.<p>

I come home crying and you hold me tight.

"Rosie what's wrong?" Daddy asks. I haven't yet grown out of daddy as yet. I've been called a child for it.

"Mom was right." You stroke my hair comfortingly while you hold me tight and grab the keys.

And we drive and drive in comfortable silence until we've found a town far enough away. The truck rumbles, its 7 years old. Just like Mason.

"You wanna talk about it? I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not important." I mumbled.

"Nothing's more important than my children's happiness. Rosie, some days you'll feel life sucks, but know that things will always get better with time. "I nodded. "Here's some life lesson; don't try to blend in, blend out and you can do anything a man does.

"Thanks dad." I tried using the new name. I didn't like it.

"...and," he gave me a stern look. ""Bad boys are fun, but ain't no changing them so don't hesitate to knee him in the sack if he comes into your comfort zone and you feel threatened. You don't have to do anything for anyone to love you, just be yourself and love yourself." He sent a knowing smirk over my way.

I felt my cheeks start to heat up and knew they were flush red. Embarrassed that my dad guessed that my friends made fun of me for liking the Russian transfer student, I bring my hands up to my face, covering it.

I hear him laugh playfully and I punch his arm. Equally as playful. "Shut up. How did you know?"

"Father's intuition."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Seriously how?"

"I know…and you mom told me it was a guy. I swear I didn't know that part." He says with his hands up in a defence as we walk through the store. And we talk and window shop 'til I forgot all them names.

I don't know who I'm going to talk to now at school, I'm not sure I want to keep hanging out with people who I thought would support me but failed me.

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you. My dad knows how to cheer me up. Huh, maybe I will keep it. "Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay but I know I had the best day with you today." I smile up to him and stretch my lips further when he returns my grin.

* * *

><p>I have an excellent father, he's always been there for me no matter what; he's a big part of my life and I love him for that, among others. His strength is making me stronger when he gives me advice in times of need. God smiles on my little brother, inside and out he's better than I am.<p>

I grew up in a pretty house; it was extremely large and in my younger years I would always get lost. It was old and rustic, it was very antique like. And the finishes and furnishes were absolutely beautiful.

And I had space to run, between the patches and fields, through the grass, rolling on the hills and flat plains. And I had the best days with you, I thought whenever I look at a picture my dad or think of him.

Walking up to my guest bedroom, I stop and look inside. It's my parents' room for whenever they come to visit. I notice a package on the bed, wrapped in regular brown mailing paper. I pick it up, reading the note at the bottom.

_Rosie, found this the other day when going through the attic. Thought you should have it. __ love mommy and daddy. _

My face lights up at the package my parents had left for me and for signing it 'love mommy and daddy' with a heart. I ripped it open to find an old VCR with the label, _Rose at 3, _in my dad's scrawls and scribbles. I smile and run down the stairs to the family room and almost collided with my newly engaged fiancé.

"Roza, why the hurry?" Yes, he's the same transfer student from Russia all those years back.

"There is a video found from my parents back when I was three. I'm going to go pop it in. Want to come?" Dimitri nodded and I curled up next to him after pressing play.

A very younger version of my dad came up on the screen. There was the three year old me, standing with paint brushes in my hand, wearing splotchy overalls. You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me.

I snuggled closer to Dimitri as another time came on the screen. "It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs." I remembered. I was dressed like Snow White and my dad has on an eye patch and pirate hat.

"My daddy's smart," I told mommy who was videotaping.

Daddy looked at me, "And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world."

I'm older now so I know more things. I grabbed my phone and pressed the Facetime app, dialing a number I've had memorized forever.

I saw my dad's face come to the screen. We both had the same eyes and same wicked hair.

"Rosie! What a nice surprise! You know I love hearing from you." He said with a wink.

"Yes I know daddy," I laughed.

"So what's the occasion? Is your young man not teaching you how you deserve? Remember what I told you at 13?" He gave me a stern look. I couldn't resist; I laughed.

"No daddy, he's perfect; right here actually," I turn the camera on Dimitri, then back to me.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead Rosie. You know that I'm always ears."

"Now I know why all the trees change in the fall, I know you were on my side even when I was wrong and I love you for giving me your eyes- literally and figuratively. For staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say, I had the best days with you."

"I did too Rosie, I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy."


End file.
